1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of coating apparati, more specifically to a coating apparatus wherein a solid member or material acts on the coating after application thereof, the coating being applied to running length work which passes through a die. The invention also pertains to the field of coating apparati of the immersion or work-confined pool type, in which running length work extends through a pool confining wall area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are aware of several prior art U.S. patents which are related to the present invention, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,314,168; 3,390,662; 3,473,512; 2,952,240; 2,193,887; 3,840,384; and 3,874,329. Applicants do not believe that any of these prior art patents are close enough to the present invention to warrant any detailed discussion, as none of these patents discloses all of the elements required in each of the claims of the instant specification. The claims herein are directed to a dilatable, individually cast coating die having: (a) a die having integral inner and outer portions, (b) an inner portion which is substantially undistorted upon being fastened to the outer portion.